


Bad Decisions

by missshiroganes



Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, like they're mentioned twice, saimastu is VERY background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshiroganes/pseuds/missshiroganes
Summary: Kaito and Kokchi have some fun, no strings attached. Unless there is?Made for piinklatte's writing competition!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piinklatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinklatte/gifts).



> i wrote this in two days. anyway, i really like your work, and i am ALWAYS up for writing porn, especially for fun like this. i mixed together quite a few of the prompts you gave, because i just couldn't stick to one. i hope you like it!

Kokichi takes in a shaky breath. Normally, he was a very composed person, able to lie and trick with ease, but tonight was a little different. No, this was a completely inappropriate situation for any of those sorts of things, at least if he wanted to keep things steady.

Tonight, he was going to have sex. It’s a normal thing he’s done before. It’s not anything new, either. But this time, it was a little different than anything he’d ever done before, different than unplanned circumstances. He’d had fleeting touches with quite a few of his classmates when he was bored, and they meant nothing to him. But this meant a lot more than those other times. This time, he actually cared about the other person. Not that he was going to admit that. Not now. Probably not until he needed to.

Kokichi does his best to ignore the clank of his collar as he swiftly approaches his secret paramour’s apartment. He’d rather be caught dead than have anyone know what's happening right now. With frilly lingerie stuffed under baggy clothes, he knocks on the door, feeling his hands become sticky with sweat. This was a little scary. Nothing he couldn’t handle. He still can’t help but jump a little when the door swings open, though. He inwardly cringes when he sees Shuichi, keeping his outward expression blank. He’s not supposed to be there.

“Oh, uh, hey, Kokichi. I was just about to leave, actually, haha…” Shuichi blabbers, face red. 

Kokichi knows exactly how to deflect attention off himself. “Aww, did you get another booty call from Kae-ay-day?” he teases, stealthily pulling up his hoodie to hide the collar around his neck. “Anyway, I’m actually here to see Kaito. Professor Yukizome assigned partners, again.” A harmless lie. If anything, it keeps him away from any sort of suspicion.

Shuichi’s face somehow grows more red. “He’s uh, in the kitchen,” he mumbles, avoiding the mention of him sneaking off with Kaede. “I-I’ll see you later then, maybe? I’m gonna be gone for a few hours.” 

Kokichi simply nods, watching as Shuichi leaves before stepping inside the apartment, shutting and locking the front door behind him. His heart pounds, spreading adrenaline through his veins. “Heyyy, idiot, I’m here!” he shouts, walking into the kitchen. Kaito turns, clear surprise on his expression. 

“Hey man, I told you I don’t like it when you call me that,” Kaito grumbles, turning around. He’s smiling, though. 

Kokichi giggles. “Yeah, whatever. You let Maki do it all the time.” He wants to frown at the thought, how Kaito probably likes her much, much more. However, he can’t let his guard down. Especially with that in mind. He begins to slowly approach his target, expression growing darker. “So, I’m wearing what you requested. Do you wanna see?” 

Kaito seems somewhat startled that Kokichi has gone straight to business, but is quick to play along. “What do you think? Come here.” 

Standing in front of Kaito, Kokichi allows him to lift his chin to properly look at his collar. He already feels pretty vulnerable just like this, anticipating what’s to come. “Then you wanna see the rest, right?”

Kaito’s thumb presses down, parting Kokichi’s lips. “Yeah, I think I’d like that, kitten.”

Kokichi’s pupils dilate at the pet name, feeling himself grow aroused. Nobody had ever had that power over him before. He’s sure he’d simply embarrass himself by saying anything sensual right now, so instead, he makes a simple request. “I’d prefer if we went to your room, then.” He pauses. “Please.”

“Ah, yeah, we’ll do it here another time,” Kaito says simply, trying to sound impressive, but it’s obvious he’s just as nervous with the slight waver in his voice. “Before we do, uh… you remember everything we discussed, right? The safe word, all that…?”

Kokichi nods. “Duh, as if I’d forget something that simple,” he says, faking frustration. Really, he’s highly appreciative that Kaito’s making sure, but he can’t help but put up a front, even now. Not until he is absolutely certain Maki is out of the picture.

Kaito rolls his eyes. “Alright, just checking. C’mon, then.” He takes hold of Kokichi’s wrist, guiding him to his bedroom. He’s clearly cleaned it since the last time Kokichi was over, the bed made and everything. 

After making sure the door is shut, Kokichi sheds his clothing, leaving him in a lacy lavender babydoll top and panties. His legs are adorned with thigh highs that match perfectly. He had to admit, Kaito had a pretty good idea of what and what didn’t look good, at least. “Does it look good?”

“Fuck yeah it does,” Kaito replies, eyes clouded with lust. He moves backward, sitting down on the edge of his bed, then pats his knee. “Sit.”

Kokichi bites his lower lip, slowly approaching Kaito before seating himself on his lap, legs straddling his hips. “What else do you want me to do…” he whispers, pressing himself flush against him. “...Master?”

Kaito sucks in a breath. “Open your mouth.” 

Doing as he’s told, Kokichi moans when Kaito’s thumb presses down on his tongue. 

“Suck.”

Kokichi gladly wraps his lips around Kaito’s finger, eyelids lowering as his thumb begins to slowly thrust in his mouth. His eyes flit up to make eye contact with the other, seeing that he’s clearly just as aroused right now. When Kaito’s satisfied, he pulls his thumb back, a string of saliva breaking and falling back onto Kokichi’s chin. A thick tension fills the air.

Grabbing the loop of Kokichi’s collar, Kaito grins. “I bet you want me to just touch ya already, hm, my pretty little kitty?”

Kokichi nods, and Kaito just chuckles.

“I suppose you’ve been pretty good this far. Haven’t even talked back at all. I gotta say, I’m surprised,” Kaito says, wiping the drool off of Kokichi’s chin. He then rolls his hips up, pressing his erection against Kokichi’s ass. 

Kokichi moans, clearly growing desperate. He’s been holding back snide remarks since they entered the room, just for the hopes of something. He needs more than this, considering what led them to this in the first place was them grinding on each other after he’d walked in on him masturbating. He needed to go much further. Still, his body moves, moving faster than his brain, hips gladly grinding against Kaito’s. The stimulation goes to his dick, which is straining hard against his panties. “More, please?”

“Ya do drive a hard bargain there…” Kaito appears to be thinking, genuinely lost in thought. “But, uh, can I… be honest with you right now?”

Kokichi stills his hips, confusion clear on his face. “Yeah, duh.”

“I don’t want you to be good right now. I want to see regular Kokichi right now,” Kaito explains, cheeks growing red. “If I wanted regular shit, I woulda asked anyone other than you. I like it when you’re bratty and mouth off. It can be really annoying but… it’s also really hot, so…”

Kokichi raises his eyebrows a little, but grins after he’s comprehended what Kaito’s getting at. “Oh, that’s what you want? I thought you wanted to  _ stop. _ ”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Good.” Kokichi presses against Kaito, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “So you like it when I’m all bratty, huh?” He snickers, thinking of all the ways he can get Kaito worked up. It certainly wasn’t that difficult the last time.

“Yeah, I do,” Kaito replies, seeing the gears turning in Kokichi’s head. His hands slide down his body, settling on his ass. 

Kokichi’s grin has grown, clearly mischievous. He snakes a hand down to rub at Kaito’s erection, revelling in the way he breathes out heavy, hips lifting ever so slightly. “If that’s what Master wants,” he begins, finger circling the tip. “Then I guess I don’t mind.” He takes his hands off of Kaito, then turns around completely, pressing Kaito’s clothed dick against his ass. He then slowly begins to roll his hips, and although he’s really not getting much out of it physically, the broken moan Kaito lets out is certainly enough for now. “I bet you’d love it if I rode you like this, huh? I’d go slow, so slow you’d have to flip me over and, hehe… breed your little kitty.”

“Fuck,” Kaito moans, hands stroking Kokichi’s hips. He’s moving his own along with Kokichi’s movements, squeezing the junction where his thighs and his ass meet. “If only you woulda let me fuck you over the kitchen counter.”

Kokichi doesn’t stall his movements, but pouts. “And get caught? No thank you.”

“I wouldn’t mind. Then everyone would know that you’re  _ my  _ kitten.” Kaito leans forward, kissing Kokichi’s neck. He snickers when he melts against him, hand sliding up to grip at the loop on his collar. “I’d have ya all to myself, be the only one who gets to see that face you make when you cum, be the only one who gets to touch you like this.” His other hand moves to palm at Kokichi’s dick. “I don’t care what they’d think. No more havin’ to sneak you in my room, no more havin’ to see others flirt with ya…”

Kokichi’s brain is utterly overwhelmed. Not only is he getting stimulated in the right spots, but he desperately wishes for this not to be simple dirty talk. He wants to belong to Kaito, only Kaito. “Make me all yours, then. I--  _ ah,  _ brought something. In case you wanted to make this more serious.” He waits for Kaito to release him, then gets up on wobbly legs. He retrieves a collar with a lock on it, along with its matching key. “If you  _ really  _ want me to be yours, if this isn't some joke… then put this on me instead.” He unbuttons the back of the one he currently has on, and then tosses it aside.

Kaito’s eyes have gone wide. He clearly didn’t expect this outcome. Once he’s taken everything in, however… “Let me put it on ya, then.”

Kokichi quickly crawls back onto Kaito’s lap, heart pounding. He didn’t expect him to agree to this. Has the feeling been mutual for longer than he had initially thought? He doesn’t bother to think about it all, and simply lifts up his chin, presenting his neck properly. 

“Gotta do a little somethin’ first.” Kaito takes the collar and key from Kokichi’s hands, then leans in close. He then presses kisses up his neck, getting to just the right place, then sucks at the skin, nipping it with his teeth. He makes sure it’s going to leave a dark bruise, then pulls back. He latches the collar around Kokichi’s neck, seeing the skin bloom purple underneath one side of it. “Just in case it breaks, needed a little reminder for anyone who thinks they can get close to you.”

Kokichi’s been reduced to a blushing, horny mess. He’s never felt so submissive in his life. With so many words caught in his throat, he simply pushes himself close, knocking Kaito onto his back in the process. He then kisses him hard and desperate, not caring that it’s messy. He hadn’t ever kissed anyone like this before. Kaito’s hands are tangled in his hair, their tongues tasting one another, and Kokichi’s unbuttoning Kaito’s shirt. 

Kaito breaks the kiss, earning a breathy whine out of Kokichi. “Let me get a little more undressed,” he says, not making an effort to move Kokichi off of him. “Then we can get closer to the good part, yeah?” 

Kokichi pouts. “I liked kissing you, though.”   
  


“We’re gonna have plenty of time to do that later.” Kaito taps at Kokichi’s thigh, and with a sigh, he finally gets up. Kaito slides his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, then wriggles out of his jeans. Kokichi watches closely, clearly interested in the newly exposed skin. He keeps his boxers on, clearly nervous since they hadn’t been naked in front of one another before. “You can come back now,” he says, laying back down, head resting on one of his many pillows.

Before Kokichi climbs back on top of Kaito, he peels off his panties, sighing with relief as the pressure is let off his aching dick. As he does, a little something becomes more obvious, too -- he’d had a buttplug in the whole time. Kaito’s eyes widened at that.

“That’s… really hot,” Kaito mumbles, taking in it all at once. When Kokichi is laying on him comfortably, one of his hands reaches around him to touch the toy, taking the base of it to rub circles inside of Kokichi. The latter whines loudly, hands scrambling to grab a hold onto Kaito to ground himself. Slowly, he begins to thrust the toy inside Kokichi’s ass, making his lover let out all sorts of noises he’d never heard from him before.

“Do you like my surprise?” Kokichi asks, voice wobbly from the stimulation he’s receiving. “I,  _ haah,  _ didn’t wanna wait for you to prep me, so I did it myself, hehe.”

Kaito stills his ministrations. “Yeah, I like it a lot. Do ya mind if I take it out? I wanna try somethin’.”

Kokichi frowns at the thought of feeling any less full, but nods his head anyway. He knows it’ll be worth it. The feeling of the buttplug being removed is uncomfortable, as it always is, as is the emptiness that follows. But the sour feeling quickly dissipates when Kaito replaces the toy with his finger, curling it inside of him. It isn’t a practiced movement at all, definitely clumsy (he’s clearly never done this sort of thing with another guy before), but Kokichi is still over the moon with bliss. Kaito’s fingers are so much bigger and longer, reaching further than his ever could. Even with Kaito’s lack of experience, he doesn’t take long to find the spot that makes his toes curl. 

Kaito adds another finger, clearly trying to ensure he’s stretched properly. “So, uh… are you wantin’ to use a condom? I mean, ya told me you’ve done this sorta thing before…”

Kokichi has a hard time placing together the words in his head. “Oh,  _ Kaito-chan…  _ I’ve never gone this far with anyone before. And that’s not a lie.” 

That was not the response Kaito was expecting. “You’re… a virgin?” He sounds exasperated. 

Kokichi shrugs. “Yeah, but I’ve done nearly everything but penetration, so not that much of one.”

Kaito removes his fingers. “Right. Yeah. Okay.” He sucks in a breath. “You’re so hard to read, you know that?”

With a giggle, Kokichi sits up straight, maintaining eye contact with Kaito. “I know more than anyone, hehehe.” He fiddles with the hem of Kaito’s underwear. “Can I see your dick now? Pretty please?”

Kaito just sighs and laughs, nodding his head. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Kokichi pulls Kaito’s underwear down to the middle of his thighs, eyes widening. He knew that he was a tall and strong guy, but he hadn’t expected him to be  _ that  _ well endowed. He traces his finger up Kaito’s dick, giggling as it twitches against his hand. “I can’t wait for you to stuff me full.” With that, he moves up onto his knees, aligning his entrance, and after Kaito has given him the okay, he slowly sits on his dick, feeling fuller than he’s ever felt before. Once it’s fully sheathed inside, he presses a hand against his own abdomen, feeling the other inside him from the outside.

“Do you wanna move, or should I?” Kaito asks, not trying to sound impatient. Of course, Kokichi is going to make it seem like he is anyway.

“Aww, Master can’t wait for his kitty to ride his dick, huh? Maybe I’ll just sit here and keep it warm instead of doing an--”

With a grunt, Kaito cuts him off with a sharp thrust up into him, making Kokichi cry out, eyes wide with surprise. “Y’know, I’ve been real patient letting you mouth off all night. Maybe I really need to put ya in your place, huh?”

Kokichi can’t even respond, not when Kaito starts moving again with a steady rhythm. His brain has already been turned to mush, after all. 

“Maybe I need to do this more often, then you’d be quiet for once.” Kaito’s hands move to grip Kokichi’s hips to move with ease, chuckling when he sees him move along with his thrusts. “Not to mention it’s hard for ya to lie when you’re gettin’ your brains fucked out, huh?”

Kokich’s back arches as Kaito starts fucking into his prostate, finding himself becoming dizzy with pleasure. “Mmm--  _ ah, Kaito!  _ I, I…”

“What is it, kitten? Got somethin’ you wanna tell me?” Kaito asks, the power rush clearly having gone to his head. Keeping a tight grip on Kokichi’s hips, he flips their positions, with Kokichi on his back, and Kaito over him, He’s able to go faster this way, especially with Kokichi’s legs over each shoulder. “C’mon, I don’t bite. Unless ya want me to.”

Internally, Kokichi is having a bit of a battle with himself. He’s really, really not sure if now is really the right time to be saying sentimentalities, but god, he doesn’t want to say anything other than just that. He certainly can’t think hard enough to make up a witty lie instead, and in his pleasured stupor, he says it anyway without thinking. “I… I love you,” he says, a whine following shortly after. He’s so stupidly close already, even though it’s barely even started. He starts to feel himself fill with shame.

Kaito wasn’t sure how many curveballs could be thrown at him in one night, but apparently, it was a lot. He slows his movements, but doesn’t stop. “You do?” he asks, a little surprised he’d even hear Kokichi say something like that. 

Kokichi’s so shameful he can’t even bring himself to lie, so he just nods his head, lips contorting into a frown. He’s sure he might cry, brain overloading with the strange mixture between shame and pleasure.

“Hey, there isn’t anythin’ wrong with that,” Kaito says, stopping entirely. He doesn’t want to see Kokichi cry, if anything, he’d rather he do anything but that. “Kichi, baby, look at me, okay?” He lifts his hands to cup Kokichi’s face in attempts to encourage him to make eye contact, but Kokichi just closes his eyes. “Look, I… I love you, too. I just, fuck, I didn’t expect to hear ya say that.”

Kokichi peeks his eyes open, looking up at Kaito through his eyelashes. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Kokichi’s face softens, lips pulling into a smile. “Then don’t stop, please.”

Kaito presses a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead, then moves his hands to his thighs. “That’s a request I don’t think I can deny.” After making Kokichi is absolutely okay, he slowly begins to thrust into him once more, quickly earning desperate whines. It doesn’t take long for him to return to the pace he’d been at before, making Kokichi grip at the sheets. 

Kokichi usually had a hard time recovering from things that embarrassing, but it was easy to when Kaito was busy fucking his brains into sludge. He feels himself grow close to orgasm once more, thighs shaking hard. “Please, please,  _ please…  _ I need to cum, please,” he cries out, not even bothering to keep his volume down. 

“Don’t hold back on me, baby, go ahead,” Kaito says, voice wavering -- it was clear he was in a similar position. His thrusts were getting sloppy and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Kokichi is just glad he’s not the only one.

Kokichi cums first, nearly screaming out Kaito’s name, painting his stomach white. Kaito follows quickly after, filling him up with every remaining rut of his hips. It’s then, in the near silence despite their deep breaths, they hear the front door being unlocked. 

Their eyes meet frantically, and they scramble to get themselves to look even slightly more presentable. Unfortunately, they don’t have nearly enough time, and they can hear Shuichi and Kaede’s voices on the other side of the door. So, Kokichi settles with throwing on Kaito’s shirt and covering his lower half with his blanket. Kaito, however, doesn’t think as quickly, and the door is opened while he’s halfway through pulling up his jeans. At the very least he had his underwear on, but the damage had been done. It was painstakingly obvious now.

“Uh…” Kaito just stares at the both of them, feeling Kokichi glaring at his back. “Hey?”

They had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
